


The Apartment

by planetundersiege



Series: Year of Shance 2019 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dialogue, M/M, Moving In Together, Post Season 8, Years of Shance, domestic life, shance, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Moving was harder than people made it look.Made for Year of Shance 2019.





	The Apartment

**Author's Note:**

> Year of Shance.
> 
> January Prompt: New Beginnings.

Shiro put the box down on the ground, before he let out a sigh and wiped the sweat of his forehead with his altean arm. His real arm was aching, as was his legs and back, he had been working hard, and the fact that the last box now was in place was an amazing achievement. All day he and Lance had been packing, and it had felt like the amount of boxes had never shrunk. But now it was done. Yes, he and Lance deserved praise. Now the apartment was done.

 

Well, everything was still in boxes and needed to be put in the right place, but it was a start. Atleast everyone was in it, instead of out in the moving van.

 

Progress.

 

Moving wasn’t fun in the slightest, but it had to be done.

 

“Man, I’m so tired.” Lance groaned as he looked at Shiro. He too was sweating, his T-shirt practically glued to his skin after all this work. He really needed a shower after this. “I had no idea moving was this hard.”

 

Shiro chuckled.

 

“Well, the harder the process, the more we’ll appreciate it, ain’t that right? But it’s funny, we served in a war and did fine, yet we can’t manage moving into an apartment.”

 

“Well Takashi, it’s your fault for choosing one on the fifth floor in a building without a damn elevator. Like, of all the places.”

 

“Well, this was the best place. Lots of room, nice neighborhood, near the Garrison so we can get to work on time without having to live there. Won’t it be nice with some alone time?”

 

Lance nodded.

 

“Yeah it will. Moving in together is a really big step, and I’m really looking forward to it. This is a nice place, but getting all the stuff up here hurts. Atleast you have a robot arm that can carry the heavy stuff. So you can’t say I’m being lazy when I can’t carry a couch over my shoulder like you.”

 

“Heh, sure.” Shiro said before leaning in closer, giving Lance a soft peck on his cheek, causing his blue altean marks to slightly glow as he blushed, a thing Shiro found adorable. “The sun is setting, and we’ve worked hard. Let’s take a quick break before we continue, we deserve it. There’s a Starbucks down the street. Is that good?”

 

The younger man nodded, almost dreaming of the sweet taste of some cold coffee, the refreshments and relaxation. Starbucks had been one of the things he had missed the most in space, and now when Earth was recovering, the business had finally opened once again after years of being closed down.

 

“You got me at coffee, this is why I love you. I want a big frappe. Mocha. Then I just want to relax for the rest of the day, we can do more tomorrow.”

 

“Well actually, we need to build our bed if we want to sleep.”

 

Oh right, damn.

 

Why did they have to choose IKEA?

 

“Fine Takashi, but you’re doing the hard work.”

 

And so, the couple exited their apartment, on their way to get coffee. Years ago, neither would have guessed their lives would look like this, but they couldn’t be happier.

 

No more war. They could live together like a regular couple, it was the beginning of something new.

 

The beginning of their life together.


End file.
